Griffon (Final Fantasy XV)
Griffon is an enemy in Final Fantasy XV fought in Duscae and the Steyliff Grove maze, and during the Ruler of the Brave Skies hunt. LV53 Griffon is found north of Alstor Slough parking spot. The player is likely to run into it during Chapter 5 when looking for Ramuh's runestones. Griffon yields the Griffon Feather needed for a quest for Sania Yeagre. If trying to get one, one can accept the hunt and then save the game just outside the battle circle and then head on to kill the griffon; if it doesn't drop the feather, the player can reload and try again. Bestiary :;Alpha :A great bird that can awe with a flap of its sublime wings, and soothe with the grace of its glide. The majestic avian is never seen scrounging for carrion, giving it an air of sanctity that has elicited worship among some—though as far as gods go, the griffon would be a most wrathful one. :Size: 26.21 ft. Weight: 5.68 t :;Beta :A griffon that makes its nest high atop Duscae. Though it is said the griffon goes days at a time without landing for rest, the rare times the avian has been sighted on the ground, it has been seen in the woodlands. This behavior is presumed to take place after the griffon has fed, but it would seem a full belly makes the beast no less ferocious. :Size: 26.51 ft. Weight: 5.73 t :;Gamma :Not all birds seek heights-as in the case of this griffon that has taken to the depths. The mighty griffon's magnificence causes many to ascribe divine characteristics to it. Some even draw parallels between the griffon and the the mythological phoenix, and the bird's presence in ancient ruins does little to dispel these superstitions. :Size: 26.70 ft. Weight: 5.78 t Hunt Stats Battle Griffon can stay airborne for a long time, making it impossible for Ignis and Gladiolus to target it. It flies in circles and swoops down to attack, and can also pick the player up and fly around. After it lands it uses grounded attacks and tends to stalk the party by circling them. When it starts to run it is likely trying to take off again. Griffon is weak to daggers, polearms and fire. Sometimes the griffon north of Alstor Slough parking spot is glitched and can't land, nor can the player warp-strike it. If this happens, the player should leave and return. Strategy Noctis can warp-strike the airborne griffon and hopefully down it, but falling from this height damages Noctis. Learning Airdance abilities in the Ascension grid lets him fight airborne, but some weapons are much better suited for this than others; one-handed swords are a good choice. Activating a Technique as Noctis is about to fall negates the fall damage, and blinking (tapping the defense button) right as he is about to hit ground can also negate it. When the downed griffon is vulnerable the player can use Techniques and Armiger on it. When it is vulnerable, Noctis can wield daggers for fast damage, or character-swap to Ignis and use the fire daggers. Ignis's Enhancement can also be used to imbue Noctis's weapons with the fire element. Aiming at its backside triggers blindside-strikes and links (daggers do not initiate linked attacks). When a grounded griffon starts to run the player can try to pull a Technique off to interrupt its take-off attempt. When the griffon is flying the player may be able to target it with guns, but this is not particularly powerful. Character-swapping to Prompto allows more ranged attacks. Prompto's Piercer can also be used against an airborne griffon and hopefully down it. Gladiolus's Techniques hit the griffon as well as long as it is not too high up in the air. Etymology ru:Грифон (Final Fantasy XV) Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XV Category:Marks in Final Fantasy XV